


Stabbed in the heart, and you're to blame.

by Grubbutts



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abstract, Art, Blood, Bull penis cane, Lingerie, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Multi, Sleepy Cuddles, Stabbing, Stabbing as a greeting, Stabbing as a warning shot, Stabbing as in the sex, Suits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 09:54:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18938557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grubbutts/pseuds/Grubbutts
Summary: A young Prospitian finds himself needing a little extra cash, and he spots a few guys with a hefty looking wallet. Who knew that they were mobsters? And who knew that this was just the family the Prospitian was looking for.





	1. Stabbed in Welcome

**Author's Note:**

  * For [twofoldAxiom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twofoldAxiom/gifts).



> This was a lot of fun to draw and such a great prompt. I hope you enjoy! ♥

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/181605776@N02/47922276761/in/dateposted-public/)   
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/181605776@N02/47922277057/in/dateposted-public/)   
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/181605776@N02/47922276826/in/dateposted-public/)


	2. Stabbed in the Heart

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/181605776@N02/47922276418/in/dateposted-public/)   
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/181605776@N02/47922276453/in/dateposted-public/)   
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/181605776@N02/47922277082/in/dateposted-public/)   
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/181605776@N02/47922276791/in/dateposted-public/)


	3. Stabbed In The Butt

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/181605776@N02/47922277102/in/dateposted-public/)   
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/181605776@N02/47922276811/in/dateposted-public/)   
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/181605776@N02/47922276851/in/dateposted-public/)   
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/181605776@N02/47922277112/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
